Mrs O'Leary and Quintus
by Wolf with the Red Cloak
Summary: Everyone wonders about the new swordsman Quintus. I mean, what was his past? Who is he? And of course, how he got a hellhound the size of a tank, to become his loyal companion? So i encourage you to read on...


Quintus POV

No one knows me as Daedalus, only Quintus. They think that Daedalus is dead, and I'm just a mysterious swords man. I'm curtain that Chiron and Percy are suspicious about my past, but that I must not reveal. My beloved hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary throws them off, for they know that Daedalus did not own a giant black mastiffas a pet. The only story I can ever reveal about my past is Icarus. Oh Icarus, you were all I lived for. Losing you would've killed me from guilt if it wasn't for my dear Mrs. O'Leary.

I've only revealed my adventure with Mrs. O'Leary once, but I remember it as if it was yesterday. Another king took me in, and kept me in the laps of luxury until King Minos came into his castle. He demanded the king to hand me over, for I was a traitor for turning his daughter against him, to kill the Minotaur, with the help of Theusus.

Minos offered the king a large crate of gold for me, and he made the deal. I hid, and the three lovely kings' daughters killed Minos with a trick I have taught them. His death was painless, more than he deserved anyway. I knew that I was trapped in the outside world. Soon, I would be wanted by many, many people for the sudden death of their king.

I fled back into my labyrinth, with almost no fears. Almost. There was an entrance to the Underworld that I had long forgotten about. With Krono's stirring as well as Typhon, I had a reason for my doubts. The entrance to Tartarus was also nearby, which made me shiver. If only Minos was there. Before he died, he swore to haunt me even in death. I could only hope that his ghost never found me down here in the dark.

I walked from L.A, to Manhattan, then straight into the borders of Camp Half Blood. I could sense its magic at work. I finally knew that I had found a place where I might have a chance. By then, my skin was pale from being underground so long. I needed a new body, one that wouldn't bring so much pain. I rubbed the purple blotch on my neck; a reminder from murdering my nephew that mother Athena had given me. I took one look at the light, and dove back into the maze. I passed Hades' place again, but this time, there was something big blocking my path ahead.

I thought that it was just a rock, but it was furry, and moved when I touched it. It shifted, and two great brown eyes looked at me. It was the largest hellhound I'd ever seen! Bigger than a bus, maybe the size of a tank...I backed away, but those eyes followed me, and I knew that it meant no harm. I approached, and scratched behind its ears. The dog loved that, and almost fell asleep in my lap, but she was squishing me. I looked around, but heard nothing.

Mrs. O'Leary (which I decided to name her) rested peacefully, while I fiddled with some scrap metal and parts. I finally made a robotic body that could hold me inside. I hopped in and it blew up. Mrs. O'Leary looked up drowsily, and saw me covered in ash and gears. I tried again and again until I got lucky on my fifth time. The robot was almost human with a deep tan and muscular arms. It reminded me of what I hoped to be when I grew up as a little boy...good times.

I got in and walked around, feeling great about my new form. Mrs. O'Leary looked at me, and growled deeply. I kept walking, and as I approached, I realized that it wasn't me that Mrs. O'Leary was growling at. The ghost of Minos hovered above me with a ghostly chainsaw, "I told you I would come back!" He hissed. Mrs. O'Leary jumped up, and for the first time, I realized how big she really was. Her back rubbed against the ceiling, and her paws were the size of my whole body. She barked, and bit at the ghost. Minos hissed, and threw his chainsaw at her. I held back a scream, but I felt relieved when it passed through her like mist, "Darn it!" Minos howled, "For once I'm prepared...and this happens!" With that, he disappeared. No fight, no rude comments, just disappeared. Mrs. O'Leary licked me happily, and I knew that I couldn't leave her behind.

I mean, somewhere within my gears and circuitry, there had to be a heart, and Mrs. O'Leary was in mine. "C'mon girl." I said, "Wanna come home with me?" She wagged her tail happily, and yipped, trying to get me on her back. I shrugged and hopped on. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything. Just a blur of shadows, and the wind in my face. She stopped at the entrance to Camp Half Blood. I sighed, and stepped in. The borders pushed Mrs. O'Leary out, but I kept pulling, and sooner or later, got her in, "We're home girl!" I said, scratching her ear. She sat down in what must've been the sword arena, and waited.

I ran into a big house, and shouted, "Hello?" A old Centaur walked out of one of the rooms, "Hello. I'm Chiron. And you are?" Oh no, I hadn't even thought of a name. I mean I couldn't just say, I'm Daedalus the inventor. Hide me! I needed to be more mysterious. "I'm Quintus." I finally said. Chiron raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me.

"I'd like to be the new sword master," I went on, "For the Camp." He studied me carefully, and said, "Very well. The hellhound will have to go I'm afraid." "Oh no sir! Mrs. O'Leary can never be left alone! Please sir, she's very friendly..." I could see the doubt in his eyes, but he just nodded, and said, "Ok. This room to the right is yours. The dog stays outside though. And... welcome, Quintus. We'll see you in the morning." By then I hadn't even realized what time it was; 12:38 A.M. "Yes sir." I said, then I headed to bed. Even today my dear Mrs. O'Leary scares off any ghosts that come around, but I knew that we would always be the best of friends, even in death.

I walked outside, and rubbed Mrs. O'Leary to sleep, "Welcome home Girl." I said. I looked around, and sighed. I finally found a place that might be safe. I looked at the Big House, and walked into my room for the night, dreaming about how Mrs. O'Leary and I came together against Minos.

THE END


End file.
